Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to display a list of a plurality of elements to be presented sorted in accordance with a predetermined rule.
Description of the Related Art
A list-type user interface (hereinafter, UI) is a unit configured to present elements to be presented (hereinafter, presentation-target element) to a user by arranging and displaying them in the form of a list and in general, is used at the time of presenting elements sorted in accordance with a predetermined rule to a user. There is a technique to fix the display positions of part of the elements at the time of adding an element to a list in the list-type UI such as this.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-15256 describes producing a list display of thumbnails extracted from a plurality of thumbnails arranged in a predetermined order at predetermined extraction intervals. Further, adding a thumbnail to the list display due to the shortened extraction interval and deleting a thumbnail from the list display due to the lengthened extraction interval are described. Furthermore, producing a list display by changing the display positions of thumbnails of a plurality of displayed thumbnails except for a thumbnail that serves as a reference in adding and deleting a thumbnail in a list display is also described.